


养狼计划 42

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	养狼计划 42

今天早上许昕飞快的冲到医院，没人想到他自己买了张动车票就过来了，连呼气带喘的问方博在哪里，陈玘支支吾吾的说他刚才晕过去的时候许昕差点和邱贻可在病房里吵起来。邱贻可也自知这件事把方博掺和进去不太好，而且刚才人直接从椅子上砸到地板上，陈玘按了急救铃才有人过来。  
许昕也顾不上他们就去了方博的病房，看到方博还在睡觉但是额头上被撞的一块青紫更来气了。  
“你们的事情为什么扯上他，他那个死心眼，你和他说他能那么放你走吗？”许昕在走廊里冲邱贻可吼，陈玘在隔壁病房都听见了，耸耸肩，这小子脾气还挺爆。  
“下次我就不这么说了，好吧，你以为我愿意啊。”邱贻可自知理亏也没什么脾气，“就是有点疲劳，加上肠胃炎，咱们赶紧去看看，估计一会就醒了。”  
许昕还是不满意，看着方博睡在病房里，回头看了邱贻可一眼“现在好了，人直挺挺的倒了。”  
他安顿好方博，去了陈玘病房，讪讪的待了会知道了情况，“你说那帮小混混就是我认识那群人吧。”陈玘随手拿了个苹果来回转。  
“就是你以前认识那帮不良。”陈玘点头。  
“可以啊，你还认识他们。”邱贻可问道。  
“昕哥路子比较野。”陈玘点点头说道“我也没想到这次他们弄得这么大，而且半路袭警这事的确是。”陈玘没往深里说，许昕点点头“你不用说了，也不用问我，我当初是和他们关系挺好，但是上了学就没怎么联系了，没想到越来越不学好了，该怎么处理就怎么处理吧。”许昕紧锁着眉，不知道是因为知道自己以前的好兄弟不学好，还是惦记方博面相更阴沉了。  
“这两个人真的弄到一起去了？”陈玘看着许昕黑着脸走了小声问邱贻可。  
邱贻可点点头。  
“我看没什么好事，”陈玘有点担心。邱贻可询问的看了他一眼“许昕我太了解，老家都是一起的，义气，热血，平常嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺，但是骨子里就，霸气，你刚才也感觉到了吧。”邱贻可点点头“我还是真第一次看到他这么生气。”  
“你那侄子，义气，慢热，最要命的是认准的事情倔得不行，他们俩在一起，”陈玘撇撇嘴摇了摇头“有得吵。”  
许昕当然不知道这两个人在评论自己，他回头去方博的病房，发现那人又睡着了，就坐在他床上靠在床头微微俯身看方博。盯着额头那块青紫挪不开眼睛，觉得心里又酸又涩，不知多久他缓缓放下身体，手肘撑在床上想亲他，结果半路方博忽然睁开眼睛。  
四目相对，方博还迷迷糊糊的看到许昕，忽然就露出一个干净惊喜的笑脸，看到许昕心里一阵暖，正在愣神的功夫，衣领子就被方博拽住了，他顺势抬头去亲许昕，一个很轻的吻，更像是啄了一下许昕的嘴唇，但是许昕就被这么点燃了。  
他撑起方博的下巴，深深的吻了下去，追着方博的舌头，然后身体也滑到床上，甚至合衣钻到了被里，两个人枕着一个枕头，在局促的空间里来回厮磨对方的嘴唇，偶尔脸颊贴到一起，方博轻轻哼了一下，许昕惊奇的停了了一下看到方博捂着嘴，许昕就起身亲他的脖子，方博眯着眼睛转过头去，露出一边白皙的脖颈，许昕的吻就密密麻麻的落了下来。许昕的头稍会刮到他的下巴，痒痒的。  
被子已经被折腾的快掉下去，被许昕一把抓回来盖住已经是叠起来的两个人。  
许昕不满意只有方博的嘴唇和脖子，便把自己埋进被子里，方博有些慌了，还没有来得及抗议，一阵其妙的酥麻的感觉就从胸口处传过来，许昕在舔他，这个事实让他大脑当机，他想阻止许昕，扭着身体把他从被里拽出来，急冲冲的亲他，却不能拦住他的手滑倒他的分身，那里早已经勃起，许昕隔着裤子一上一下的摸索着节奏，每一下都让他感到陌生的颤栗。  
“许，许昕。”方博在接吻的空隙几乎是哼出了两个音节。  
许昕放开了他，两手支在床上，喘着粗气眼神是直的。  
“这里好像不太好吧。”方博指了一下门外，提醒彼此现在所处的状况，许昕环视了一下病房，又看到方博脑门上的青紫，叹气道“走吧，我们回P市，你也好好休。。。”他要掀开被子下床，被方博再度扯出衣领“我，我还不想回去，昨天我们说好了的。”方博声音有点小，许昕却听的真切。他吞吞口水。  
“那你身体，”  
“哎呀 我说没事就没事。”语气里平添了一些火气，许昕笑了，亲了他一下便起身也拉住他。方博刚站起来又被许昕黏黏糊糊的亲住，手不安分的往下面伸，在接吻的空隙里两个人都难耐的叹气。  
知道下面都已经硬的不行，走路都有点疼但是还是狼狈的逃一样的离开医院，一路上许昕紧抓住方博的手飞奔到哪里，方博已经不记得了，只记得酒店房间门被关上的一刻他就被许昕压在房门上吻住了，手也大大方方的伸进他的裤子里，方博眯着眼睛挪开了脸，许昕就开始对着他的脖颈亲吻，开始是轻轻啄几下的试探，接下来就是狠狠的咬了几口，他迷迷糊糊的说“别留下印子。”  
他抱住了方博，下半身硬邦邦的撞在一起时皮带扣发出金属撞击的声音。  
回过神的时候许昕已经把上衣脱了，露出了还算精壮的上身，并扯走方博的上衣的时候方博只看到他上臂肌肉的线条，手指勾着他裤子的边缘一边亲他一边往房间里退，好不容易走到床边，便赤裸着上身抱倒在床上，肌肤相亲，许昕重重的叹了口气，他们的乳尖贴在一起互相挑逗，方博不自觉的打了个颤。但许昕已经弓着身子把情欲发泄在身下人可怜的乳尖上，用舌头舔，用嘴唇吸，用牙尖咬，不经意呻吟忽然响起。  
软软糯糯的浸泡着欲望的音节。  
许昕动作停止了，他抬头惊奇又欢喜的看了一眼方博。似乎得到了某种鼓励。他去解他的腰带，扯着他的裤脚就把方博剥得只剩下内裤，方博也起身去够许昕的腰间。  
等许昕扑回到床上的时候，腿已经迫不及待的缠绕在一起，方博无意识的摇摆着白的有点刺目的大腿上上下下的蹭着许昕的，发出摩擦微小的声音，模模糊糊间他感到自己的分身也摩擦着许昕的，他不太清楚自己在做什么，但是他停不下来。  
许昕的手终于抚上方博得分身，来回撸动，舌头则没有放过已然泛着水光的胸口，超负荷的快感席卷而来，心都跟着许昕手的频率，方博半闭着眼睛毫无目的抚摸许昕的后背，微微叫着许昕的名字。呻吟声不间断的刺激着许昕加快动作，猛的一下方博的小腹紧绷，方博在呻吟的间模糊的喊着  
“许，昕。许昕，快亲我。”许昕的嘴唇近乎是砸到他的上面。交合的唾液顺着嘴角滑下。  
他腰不受控制的猛烈的震了一下，然后就是即使在亲吻的也没办法盖住的一声呻吟，他在许昕的手心里高潮了。


End file.
